A Brother She Never Had
by percico22501
Summary: Clary Fray, whose memories had been wiped clean of the Shadow world, has finally joined the Shadowhunters. But what if there was something her mother didn't tell her? There was someone who was always there for her, when he got taken. What about when they meet once more? Will Clary's gut feelings vanish, or will they intensify? *terrible at summaries, but will you give it a shot?*


Hello everyone! This is my first ever The Mortal Instruments fanfic, though I have a The Infernal Devices fanfic. I'm really tired right now and I feel sick so this chapter may not be as good as others but please bear with me. If anyone wants to be my beta-reader, PM me and I'll let you know. I actually need a beta-reader so does anyone want to volunteer?

Anyway, here's the prologue!

* * *

Prologue

"Get off of me!" Clary grunted, squirming in her brother's grip. Jonathan smiled at his five year old sister, whom he tackled a few seconds ago. "Jonny, get off!"  
"What do you say?" Jonathan teased, tickling Clary. She found it harder to speak, especially if you were laughing and trapped.  
"Please?"  
"Good," Jonathan hopped off of Clary and picked her up in his arms. She giggled her signature giggle and Jonathan spun her around in a brotherly fashion.

"Your birthday's tomorrow, Clary. You excited?" Clary nodded and screamed. A loud crash was heard, and Jocelyn entered the living room, picking up her children. Clary stared in fear. Their door was broken off its hinges and before them was a man dressed in black. His blonde hair glinted in the sunlight and his smile was devilish. She buried her head onto her mother's neck. As swift as an ocean, he grabbed Jonathan and ran back to where he came from.

"Jonny!" Clary yelled, reaching for her brother. Jonathan did the same. The man turned, his smile still on his face.  
"You haven't told them about the Shadowhunters? My, my, Jocelyn." And with that, he left, Clary and Jocelyn yelling, "JONATHAN!" and Jonathan yelling, "MOM! CLARY!"

As the smoke cleared, Jocelyn fell to the floor in a sob, Clary gripping her shirt. Clary's vision blurred and she found herself crying.  
"Mommy, who was that man that took Jonny?" Jocelyn looked at Clary with glassy green eyes.  
"No one,"

xOx

"There. All done,"  
"Thank you so much, Magnus." Jocelyn said, looking at the sleeping Clary. The girl was frowning which was immediately replaced with a small smile. Jocelyn smiled sadly.  
"Was it really necessary?" Magnus asked, examining his nails. Jocelyn looked up in surprise.  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"Removing Clary's memory of her brother. Or ever having one. The Shadowhunter world, basically," Jocelyn frowned. She had no answer, but she did have a reason. Well, at least she thought it was a reason.  
"I can't let Valentine get his hands on her,"  
"Will you try and find Jonathan?"  
To be honest, Jocelyn didn't think this far ahead. Would she try and find Jonathan? She set her jaw, regret flooding her veins.  
"No."

FIVE YEARS LATER

Jonathan had been sneaking out of his home every year to check on Clary. He hid in the shadows, unable to be seen. He had watched Clary grow, watched her grow without him to be there to celebrate it with her. He knew Jocelyn had wiped her memories, and for that he was glad. Jonathan didn't want her to enter the Shadow world. But he knew she would. And when she does, they'll be together again. Brother and sister united.

xOx

Clary blew out her candles. Simon, Luke, and Jocelyn cheered, and she couldn't help but smile. Whenever it was her birthday though, she felt odd, as if someone else were to be there with her. And on a day, she felt a tugging feeling at her gut that she should celebrate this day. She felt as if someone else were to be in the family, so she drew this imaginary person.

She had drawn him with eyes as black as the night sky, silver hair that was as silver as the moon. She loved drawing him. She had shown her mother once, just _once_, and had gotten into trouble. Clary didn't know what scared her mother so much, but she knew it wasn't her. It was something else.

SIX YEARS LATER

"Watch it," the boy growled before running off. Clary huffed in annoyance.  
"Just leave him, Clary. Don't let him get in the way of your sixteenth birthday," Simon said, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Clary looked at her best friend and frowned. Behind him, she thought she saw a flicker of movement but shrugged it off. She smiled at him, though she felt a tugging feeling in her gut once more.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope this was a good enough chapter.

**PLEASE DROP A COOKIE AND A REVIEW IN THE REVIEW BOX!**

**(*.*.*) *virtual cookie/person, whatever  
you wanna call it**


End file.
